londons_burningfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1 (series 3)
Episode 1 (series 3) is the first episode of London's Burning's third series. Episode Summary A family home is ablaze. A woman dials 999 but is unable to give the full address and collapses due to smoke inhalation. On the other end of the line, Nancy Tate traces the number and sends Blue Watch to the address. The watch arrive and rescue the children, but both parents are dead. Charisma has transferred to staff. Josie is also leaving Blackwall to become Leading Firefighter at Charlton. An off the cuff remark by George causes her to break down in tears about leaving. George apologises and they all talk her round. Melanie is now living with Bayleaf permanently following Karen's breakdown. He now has the problem of finding a childminder who can fit in with his shift patterns. The Watch hold a leaving party for Josie in the SAS. As a parting gift, they hire Technique of White Watch to do a striptease. He has to delay his act to wait for his guvnor to leave, although, unbeknown to him, he is being watched by the Brigade's investigators (nicknamed "Secret Squirrels"). The watch learn that Vaseline's replacement will be probationer firefighter Colin Parrish, Jaffa's nephew. The next morning, Colin arrives on a moped. He is very enthusiastic and very green. Tate and Malcolm overhear Colin's boasts about thriving on adrenaline and Tate is not amused. Meanwhile, Josie arrives for her first shift at Charlton. Bayleaf and Tony persuade Colin that Tate is a born again Christian and that to earn his favour, he shouldn't swear in front of him and should say grace before every meal. Nancy visits Marion, who is lonely and struggling to cope following Vaseline's death. Malcolm faces a disciplinary hearing as the officer in charge at the scene when Vaseline drowned and is called to see ACO Bulstrode. Both Bulstrode and Tate understand the orders Malcolm gave and he only receives an informal warning. Colin says grace before lunch, which impresses Tate and amuses everyone else. The Watch explain Colin's behaviour to Tate by claiming that Colin is a born-again Christian. Hallam is on a training course with Duffy, who is intent on enjoying his time there boozing and womanizing and wants Hallam to do the same. While out shopping, Josie spots David, the man who attempted to rape her two years earlier. Josie rushes out to confront him and causes such a scene that he is arrested. Sicknote is livid when he learns that the local city farm is to be closed down to make way for an office block. He starts a petition to stop it. Clare asks Bayleaf and Melanie to move in with her and suggests he transfer to Croydon, where he would be closer to her. The Watch are called out to a burning building. Colin takes charge of the fire hose, but in his excitement, he accidentally knocks over a tramp with the hose and then sprays a live electricity main with water, the shock from the main sends him flying out of the building and landing on an unsuspecting Kevin. When Tate takes Colin's BA mask off, Colin's only concern is whether he put the fire out. Cast Quotes First Appearance Colin Parrish Technique 3